The invention relates to a pull-out guide assembly for use on ech side of a drawer and including a pull-out rail on the side of the drawer, a supporting rail on the side of the furniture body and a center rail with rollers mounted thereon, the supporting rail having stops for the rollers of the center rail, at least one of the stops being made of resilient material, such as rubber or plastics material, and the supporting rail having C- or U-shaped profile with a vertical flange projecting from a lower horizontal flange.
Due to the fact that pull-out guides of the afore-mentioned kind comprise on each side of the drawer a supporting rail on the side of the body, a center rail and a pull-out rail on the side of the drawer, the drawer can by means of the pull-out rails be fully extracted from the body of the piece of furniture. Thus, access to objects arranged at the very rear of the drawer is facilitated. The same system is also used in so-called suspended file cabinets. In this case, it is also required that the rearmost part of the drawer or file cabinet be easily accessible. An example is described in Austrian Pat. No. 375,252.
Pull-out guides of the afore-mentioned kind have the disadvantage that they may close unintentionally, i.e. the drawer slides at least partly back into the body of the piece of furniture.